The invention relates to gripping pliers with an attached grooved slip joint according to DIN 5231, previously also called water-pump pliers. Such pliers have already been known for a long time. Depending on their design, they allow a number of possible adjustments to be made. However, they have the disadvantage that in the rear adjustment positions the plier handles meet one another, and that, when a load is exerted on the pliers, it is possible for them to jump from one adjustment position to another and consequently slip off from the particular workpiece which is grasped, and this always results in injuries caused when the fingers or the inner surface of the hand are crushed. This can only be prevented on pliers with an inserted slip joint, but because of their complicated design these are much more difficult to produce and are therefore considerably more expensive.